cw_series_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Monsters
Monsters ''is the second episode of the first season of ''Children of Cade. ''It is the second episode of the series overall. Plot Synopsis Ellen and Karis go out for a night of fun on the town and find themselves as targets for a dark monster. Meanwhile, Ryan gets cozy with a familiar face. Cast * Zendaya as Ellen * Halston Sage as Karis Salvatore-Lockwood * Ben Hardy as Ryan Shipmann * Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson * Freddie Highmore as Terrence Clark * Derek Mears as the Gargoyle Special Guest Stars: * Jensen Ackles as Dean Winchester * Shelley Hennig as Meredith Sulez Previously On... ELLEN (V.O.): Previously on ''Children of Cade... ELLEN: THAT'S NO EXCUSE!!! ELLEN: I... dreamed of you. KARIS: And I've dreamed of you, Ellen... RYAN: Dark days are coming not only to this town but to the entire world. "Chapter 1" FADE IN: EXT. CAROL'S HOUSE - NIGHT. Crickets chirp loudly outside. The full moon shines down. A jack-o-lantern flickers on Carol's porch. INT. CAROL'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - NIGHT. Carol and Jack are seated on the couch, watching Friday the 13th. ''Carol jumps a little at a scary scene, causing Jack to comfort her a little. JACK: It's ok, Love. It's just a movie. CAROL (laughs): I'm aware. That part just scared me is all. Jack chuckles a little and they go back to watching it. WE then PAN UP to the stairs leading to Ellen's bedroom. INT. CAROL'S HOUSE - ELLEN'S BEDROOM - NIGHT. Karis and Ellen both sit on the floor. They both have large pumpkins in front of them along with all the cutting and scooping supplies needed. A small pile of pumpkin guts are already resting on the newspapers. Karis carves one of the pumpkin's eyes to look like a heart. ELLEN: That's cute. KARIS: Thanks. What does yours look like? Ellen turns her pumpkin around. She's carved an angry face into it with jagged teeth. Karis is a little freaked out. KARIS: That's... creepy. ELLEN: Well of course it is. This is Halloween time after all! It's a time for creepy things that go bump in that night. Ellen gives a silly roar. Karis giggles. They finish carving their pumpkins and brush them down. Ellen grabs a nearby garbage bag and dumps the pumpkin guts and news papers into it. KARIS: Why don't we go wash our hands? ELLEN: Sounds like a good idea. The two girls walk out. INT. CAROL'S HOUSE - KITCHEN - NIGHT. Karis and Ellen wash their hands at the sink. Carol and Jack can be seen sleeping on the couch. Ellen looks at Karis. ELLEN: Hey... let's sneak out. Go have some fun in town. KARIS: Uh, sure! Would they be ok with they though? Ellen looks at them and shrugs. ELLEN: They're sleeping. And if we get back in time before they wake up, they'll never know. KARIS: But why would we know when they're waking up? ELLEN: I can sense it. You see, me and Carol share a telepathic link. Whenever she wakes up, I can tell. KARIS: Oh... ok then. Sure let's go! Ellen smiles. The two girls dry their hands and grab their coats. They walk out the front door, closing it delicately. CUT TO: EXT. MIKAELSON MANSION - NIGHT. Ryan stands in front of the Mikaelson mansion. He looks at the dark windows and begins walking around the building, observing as he goes. He walks by some bushes as they rustle. Ryan looks at them curiously. Terrence suddenly bursts out of them, his leg having gotten tangled in a few roots. He gets the root off before looking at Ryan. TERRENCE: Who are you? RYAN: I'm- TERRENCE: Never mind. Ryan makes a face at him. Terrence brushes off his coat. He takes out a large flashlight from his coat pocket and turns it on. He takes a tape recorder out of his pocket and turns it on, speaking into it. TERRENCE: My investigation of the old Mikaelson Mansion continues. For years, this place has been connected to stories of vampires, witches, and werewolves. Are they all true? We shall find out-! RYAN (cutting him off): Why are you talking into that thing? Terrence sighs in frustration and turns it off. He looks at him. TERRENCE: I was recording audio for my blog! But you just ruined it and now I'll have to do it all again! RYAN: Oh. Well I apologize. TERRENCE (sighs): It's fine. Just please stay out of my way! Terrence takes out the tape recorder and prepares to record again when a feminine voice speaks: FREYA: And what are you two doing here? The two turn and see FREYA MIKAELSON standing before them. Terrence becomes a bit flustered. TERRENCE: O-oh! H-hello! You're Freya Mikaelson. I'm Terrence Clark. I'm a journalist here in New Orleans and I've read a lot about your family. I was wondering if I could ask you some questions. Freya rolls her eyes and waves her hand. FREYA: ''Unde venit mittere hominem Terrence suddenly disappears. Ryan, surprised, looks at her. RYAN: Where did he go? FREYA: I sent him back to his home but that's not important. What's important is you. Why are you here? Ryan looks at her then at the mansion. RYAN: Let's talk inside. INT. MIKAELSON MANSION - LIVING ROOM - NIGHT. Ryan is seated on the couch while Freya pours him a drink. She hands him it and he takes a sip. He sets it down and clears his throat. FREYA: So... what brings you here? RYAN: I was on a mission from my commander Sariel. The mission was to find a Cambion girl that lives here named Ellen. FREYA: I know of Ellen. Did you kill her? Ryan hesitates for a bit. RYAN: No. I didn't. FREYA: Hmm. I can't imagine Sariel will be too happy with that. RYAN (shrugs): Well how could I have killed her, Freya Mikaelson? She's just a young girl! FREYA: She's not young, Ryan. She may look young but she's actually very, very old. I've come looking for her as well. RYAN: Why? Freya takes another sip of her drink before answering. FREYA: The witches here believe her to be part of a dark prophecy in where she will be either the world's salvation or... its destruction. RYAN: The angels believe the same thing. Well, they believe she'll be the world's destruction. They didn't say anything about her being its salvation. FREYA: Then the angels aren't as hopeful as we once thought they were. Besides Ellen, I've come back because I have reason to believe a monster has taken up residence in New Orleans. RYAN: What kind of monster? FREYA: A gargoyle. 7 foot tall, winged being with sharp teeth and claws. It can fly too. RYAN: I'm aware what a gargoyle is. How about we go find it and destroy it? FREYA: I have to stay here. There are a few people coming tonight. People who can help us out with Ellen. RYAN: Oh really? And who would they be? FREYA: You'll just have to wait and see. They've requested that I've kept their identities anonymous to outsiders. RYAN: Well then... I suppose that's alright. "Chapter 2" EXT. SIDEWALK - NIGHT. Ellen and Karis walk down the sidewalk, eating paper wrapped beignets sprinkled with sugar. ELLEN (smiles): This make me... very happy. KARIS: Yeah. They are really good! ELLEN: Yeah these are good. But my sister Carol makes the best beignets. Especially when she drizzles melted chocolate on them. KARIS: Great. Now I'm even more hungry. The two girls laugh. They finish their beignets and throw the wrappers into trash cans. As they do, an UNSEEN BEAST stalks them from the bushes. KARIS: So what will we do now? ELLEN: I don't know. Whenever I sneak out, I mostly just walk around until I find something to do. KARIS: Sounds good to me. Maybe we could go to some shops. I've got cash. ELLEN: Okay! The two girls walk down the sidewalk toward a shop. The creature GROWLS before slinking away. INT. MIKAELSON MANSON - NIGHT. Ryan looks at some old family pictures of the Mikaelsons. Freya is levitating a pencil as he does this. Ryan turns and smirks. RYAN: Neat trick. But can you do this? Ryan looks at a set of plates and cups on the table. They all begin to float up into the air. Freya rolls her eyes at him. FREYA: Show off. RYAN: Ooo. Testy witch, aren't you? FREYA: I may be testy but at least I'm not a show off hybrid! RYAN: How did you know I was a hybrid? FREYA: Telepathy. I read your mind. Now don't worry, I didn't dig too deep. Ryan nods. RYAN: My father was a werewolf. He was killed after I was born. And my mother, well... I never met her. I was found by Sariel. She took me in, raised me, and by the time I was old enough, she made me one of her officers. FREYA: Interesting. I was raised by my aunt as a novice witch and a shield maiden. I was given immortality so that I could live on through the ages. RYAN: Hmm. Alright then. So we've both got interesting backstories. Now that we've got that out of the way, it's time to talk about the matter at hand. He sits down in front of her. RYAN: About Ellen... what is it about her that's gotten people so riled up? I mean, I know about the whole prophecy thing... but actually, that's my point! Out of all the Cambions in the world, Ellen is one of the most special. Why? It's not like with Jesse Turner. FREYA: Ellen is no ordinary Cambion. She's a Cambion of Arcadius. A Child of Cade! A look of realization grows upon Ryan's face. RYAN: Y-you... You mean the ''Arcadius? One of the Lords of Hell? FREYA: Yes. That Arcadius. Not only is Ellen the daughter of a Demon, but she's the daughter of one of the Lords of Hell. Just imagine what could happen if someone like... Silas got a hold of her? RYAN (shutters): Oh... I don't even want to think about that! FREYA: Exactly! Which is why we need to protect her at all costs. We also need to make sure she doesn't do anything hasty. Another part of the prophecy states that she could bring a dark evil into this world! RYAN: Dark evil? What kind of dark evil? FREYA: We don't know that yet. But it would probably be in everybody's best interests if we didn't find out. RYAN: Quite right. But please... tell me who we'll be working with. Freya sighs. FREYA: I want to tell you. But like I said, anonymity. RYAN: Pfft. Fine. Have it your way! Ryan gets up to get another drink. Freya closes her eyes in frustration. CUT TO: INT. BAYOU BAR - NIGHT. Ellen and Karis are seated at a table in the bar, drinks in front of them. Ellen has a Piña colada while Karis just has a coffee. ELLEN: Mmm. Love Piña coladas. KARIS: You know, a girl your age really shouldn't be drinking. ELLEN: Hey I'm over 21. Waaay over 21! KARIS: How do you mean? Ellen hesitates before saying: ELLEN: I'm 165. KARIS: Wow. That's... really old. ELLEN: Yeah. I've lived for a very long time, Karis. I've lived through the ages and I'll probably continue to live long after you're gone. KARIS: So you're immortal. ELLEN: Correct. I was also born this way. When I came out, I grew up in a mere matter of minutes. It was... strange. KARIS: Oh I bet! The waitress comes up to the table. WAITRESS: I'm sorry to interrupt but we're closing up soon. ELLEN: Oh okay. We'll go. Karis and Ellen get up. Before they get up, Ellen downs the rest of her drink and hands the empty cup to the waitress. EXT. BAYOU BAR - NIGHT. Ellen and Karis stand outside. KARIS: Where to next? ELLEN: Not sure. We have a few more hours until they wake up. Unbeknownst to them, the CREATURE from before flies overhead and then a GHASTLY SHRIEK PIERCES THE NIGHT. The two look around, eyes wide. KARIS: What was tha-! She's cut off as the CREATURE LANDS HARD RIGHT IN FRONT OF THEM. It unfurls its reptilian wings, revealing it to be a GARGOYLE and he's just as Freya described. 7 feet tall, razor sharp claws and fangs, large reptilian wings, and an extremely ugly face. It ROARS at the two. They take fighting stances. ELLEN (to Karis): Can you fight? KARIS: You're talking to an angel/werewolf hybrid. Of course I can fight! SILVER wings sprout from Karis's back. The gargoyle roars at them again. It's time to fight. "Chapter 3" EXT. BAYOU BAR - NIGHT. Karis screams as she rushes the gargoyle. The gargoyle rushes at her as well, moving with inhuman speed. It grabs her by the neck and pins her to the ground, roaring in her face. He flies up into the sky with her still in his hands. ELLEN: KARIS!!!! Her eyes turn black as she begins to fly as well though she has no wings. She flies after them quickly. The gargoyle slashes at her face, cutting her cheek a little. She shouts out in pain before punching the beast. The gargoyle drops her and she flies safely back down to the ground. The gargoyle flies after her and lands. KARIS: Alright. Time to even the odds up more! Karis lets out a grunt of pain as the full moon shines overhead. Her body begins to change and in a matter of minutes, she becomes a SILVERY GREY WOLF. She snarls at the beast and runs toward him, pouncing on him. The gargoyle grabs her and slashes her, causing her to whimper in pain. It slams her into the ground, causing her to whimper more. Ellen lands hard and looks at the creature. ELLEN: Hey asshole! The gargoyle looks at her. Ellen's eyes and veins go black as she vomits out a viscous liquid. She screams as her body goes through painful transformations. Her skin becomes thick brown fur, her face out stretches, becoming a snout. Her ears roll up and her bones crack as her skeleton changes. Soon her screams become the roars of a bear. Ellen's transformation is complete and she's now a grizzly again. She stands on her hind legs and roars at the creature. The gargoyle slinks off of Karis and moves toward Ellen quickly. Ellen is ready and grabs the beast, digging her claws into its sides. The gargoyle cries out in pain. Ellen growls loudly as she slams the beast into the ground. It attempts to fly away but she slashes holes into its wings. Karis stands up and looks at this, utterly astounded. Ellen roars angrily as she slashes into the beast's chest, making it scream out in pain more and more. The gargoyle in turn slashes Ellen in the face, causing her to roar in pain and get off of him. The gargoyle stands up and its wings heal. It screeches at them before pointing to Ellen. GARGOYLE (in French): ''Filthy Cambion! You will be the death of us all! Just you watch! It flies up into the air and out of sight. Ellen pants loudly and she nuzzles Karis. ELLEN (through thought): are you okay? KARIS (through thought, weakly): Yeah. I'll be alright. As they stand there, a BLACK IMPALA pulls up and two people step out. A man and a woman. Ellen stares at them and we see who it is... DEAN WINCHESTER and MEREDITH SULEZ. DEAN: A bear and a wolf? Together? Now that's something you sure as hell don't see everyday. Ellen growls and painfully changes back. She stands up, glistening with fat again. Dean looks a little sick. DEAN: God damn it, that's disgusting! MEREDITH: Calm down, Dean-o. She walks toward the two. MEREDITH: Are you Ellen? ELLEN: That depends. Who wants to know? DEAN: We're not here to hurt you. If we wanted to, we would've done it by now. MEREDITH: Ignore my colleague over there. We were sent here by the Organization to find you. Karis transforms back into human form. She runs over and hugs Meredith. KARIS: Meredith! I missed you! MEREDITH: I missed you too! Oh, it's been too long! How are you? KARIS: I'm good for the most part. Almost got killed by a gargoyle but Ellen saved me! DEAN: Wait... Gargoyle? Did you say gargoyle? KARIS: That's right. DEAN: Oh well that's just friggin great! MEREDITH: It's alright, Dean-o! Nothing we haven't handled before. ELLEN: Okay, okay. Stop for a second. Who exactly are you two? Meredith extends her hand out to her. MEREDITH: I'm Meredith Sulez. A hunter. Ellen takes it. Upon touching it, her eyes go black as she reads Meredith. Meredith gasps and Dean draws his gun. DEAN (to Ellen): Step away from her! Now! Ellen takes her hand out of Meredith's grip. Meredith looks shocked. Ellen looks at Dean's gun and narrows her eyes, causing it to explode. Dean cries out in shock. DEAN: AH! You little demon bitch! Ellen growls and flies up into the sky. Karis flies up after her. Meredith glares at Dean. MEREDITH: Well that sure went well. DEAN: Pft. Whatever! Just get back in the car. We still need to get to Freya! Meredith shakes her head. She hops back into the car with him and they drive off. Epilogue INT. SALVATORE MANSION - NIGHT. Ryan is still sitting, awaiting the two guests. As the clock ticks, Ryan becomes more and more antsy. Suddenly the Impala pulls up to the house. Freya walks into the room. FREYA: They're here. Try and behave. RYAN: Of course. Why wouldn't I? Dean and Meredith walk in. Ryan locks eyes with Dean and the two suddenly stare at each other, their eyes full of hate and anger. RYAN: You. DEAN: You! Ryan jumps up and unfurls his wings, jumping toward Dean. SMASH CUT TO BLACK. End of Episode. Trivia * It features cameos from Meredith Sulez and Dean Winchester, two prominent characters from The Sulez Dynasty. * This is the second episode in which Ellen has become a bear. * This is the first episode in which Ellen flies. Category:Episodes